Freedom
by lolliepops123
Summary: Elise Anna Lennox, a rock in murky waters, orphaned and alone can she survive in the crumbling orphanage long enough for her family to find her. Romance won't begin until later chapters. M for abuse
1. Chapter 1

Frozen in the distant past memories they haunt me. Darkness, once my escape now holds only broken dreams and nightmares.

The stairs creaked under foot, banister held lightly in hand, the others long fallen into rest.

The kitchen door swung open before me, my nightmare reared its ugly head.

The monster sat in his high backed chair, his hands placed calmly in his lap, "And where have you been?" his voice never rose above a whisper, a hiss drawn out from between his teeth.

"Work-I- I've been working late sir." My head bowed before the man as he rose to his feet.

The slap rang out in the kitchen, shattering the peace that held the orphanage in its grip.

"You've gone to fair now you little pest." Silver flashed in his hand, pain lanced from my stomach, crimson flowed and then sweet release.

'I am free'.

…..

Doors slammed as a pail blonde walked up the creaking old stairs of the orphanage, suit case dragged slowly behind her.

The blue eyed female staggered as the wheel caught and she dragged it from where it had snagged.

The start of an engine was her only warning as her social worker slammed on the gas and sped away, 'not even a good bye'.

Her name was Elise Anna Lennox, her mother and father had passed away fighting in Chicago when the 'aliens' had attacked.

She remembered the slamming of the front door after a sudden phone call had shattered the peace in the house, she wasn't in the room to hear the conversation but whatever was said had sent her parents into a sudden frenzy, dinner left cooking on the stove as they stormed out of the house jumped into a black SUV and disappeared from sight.

She had begun to panic when they had suddenly left without her, the panic grew as days past and she heard neither hide nor tail of them, and then the knocking on the door had broken her from the clutches of a break down.

The man standing just beyond the doorway delivered her breaking blow, shattering to pieces she numbly begun to pack for the orphanage.

It wasn't 3 days later that she was deposited on the door step of some falling down orphanage, a suitcase clutched in numb hands.

The creek of old floor boards, the whistling of wind through rotting timber, the only sounds that echoed out from the orphanage.

Her clenched fist descended down upon the crumbling wooden door.

The orphanage lay on the outskirts of a small desert town. The council seemed to have forgotten about the orphanage with its falling walls and over grown yard.

The door creaked ominously as a pail looking man opened it to the girl.

A warm smile descended upon his lips, "Welcome, you must be Elise, I'm Mr Roberts, come in!"

Elise shuffled past the pail man, his hand brushed down her side as she dragged her suitcase over the threshold.

Jumping away from the happy man, she held back a shudder as a greedy look past over his eye's.

The door slammed shut behind her.

Beckoning to Elise, the man hobbled up creaking stairs. Elise trailed behind slowly, glancing back at the closed door she had the sinking feeling of being in a cage.

Doors past them as the pair walked down a twisting hallway, young eyes peeked out at the pair as the past, a sharp glance from the man had the trailing eyes disappearing from the cracks.

A door creaked as a boy slipped out to stand in the hallway, melting green eyes glanced over the girl before flashing to look blankly at Mr Roberts.

"Back in your room Mark!" the sharp voice echoed down the hallway.

Elise glanced at the once smiling man, his eyes cold and hard glared at the boy as a laugh chocked from between Marks lips.

A crazed smile flittered over pale pink lips before he disappeared back into the darkened room.

"It would be best if you avoided him." An unknown voice shattered the silence that had fallen upon the pair after Mark's departure.

A tall man wearing jeans and an old rock band t-shirt rounded the corner and smiled warmly at Elise.

"I'm Gram, I'm in charge of the orphanage, Mr Roberts, you can go now." Directing a smile at the grumbling man, he retreated into the shadows of the orphanage after one last fleeting glance at the scared teen.

"Don't mind the old cook, he spends too much time on his own." Elise turned to face Gram.

Continuing down the hallway, they came to a stop before a darkened door. "This will be your room, you won't have a room-mate for the time being. So in you go and get some sleep."

Smiling once more at Elise he retreated down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

Elise pushed open the door and stepped into the dusty room.

Cobwebs decorated the corners, dust floating lazily through the air. Holding her breath Elise dropped her suitcase just inside the door and threw open her windows.

Looking up past torn curtains and cracked glass, Elise gazed up at the full moon.

Sitting in the silence of the night, Elise begun to cry.

Silent tears traced paths down her cheeks, she sat upon the window seat and gazed at the darkened landscape.

She once had a family, her mother and father had always longed for a child of their own, someone to love and cherish, that was when Elise was born.

Troubles had come from the birth of Elise, leaving her mother unable to conceive any more children, but they had been happy with what they had received.

Elise had Aunties and Uncles that lived within the state, but they didn't want her was the story she had been told.

Reaching for her neck she grasp a gold necklace and drew it out from where it had fallen beneath her shirt.

Flipping open the clasp on the side, the smiling faces of her parents gazed back at her.

She fell asleep that night leaning against the window as the dulled moonlight shinned upon her sleeping form.

….

Major Lennox sighed as the coffin was lowered beneath the earth. This war had robbed them all as he glanced at all the family members that surrounded the graves of Lillian Marie Lennox and Dave Michael Lennox, his younger brother.

His wife, Sarah, stood beside him, his little girl slept leaning against her mother's shoulder, a small fist lying against her mother's beating heart.

Whipping his head around to look at the graves of his brother and his brother's wife he took out his phone and walked away from the funeral.

Flipping open the black phone he dialled a number before placing the ringing phone to his ear.

"_Yo Epps here."_

"Hey Epps, it's Lennox, I need a favour?"

"_Sure, bro, what can the Epps man do for ya?"_

"I need you to find out what happened to Lillian's and Dave's daughter, Elise."

"_Wait, five seconds….. She's been put into the foster system bro, say's here she was shipped out of state to some little old town in the middle of nowhere. The foster carer on site had requested that she be put in his care, didn't say why."_

"Thanks Epps, I owe you."

Hanging up Lennox turned to find his wife standing behind him.

"We can't abandon her." Sarah stood gazing at her husband before she nodded and turned to head for Ironhide.

"Well come on then, the sooner we find her the better!" Lennox smiled slightly and raced after his wife.

Climbing into Ironhide, Lennox reached out and grasp Sarah's hand, "Thank you."

Sarah smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand, "She's your niece, and we can't just stick her in the system and be ok with that."

Ironhide sat silently listening to his charges talk. The curiosity grew too much for him so he spoke out softly, as to not wake up the sleeping sparkling.

"_What are you planning?_" Lennox glanced at the dash as he put his seat belt on.

"We are going to adopt my niece." Ironhide gunned to life as he researched the meaning on the World Wide Web.

"_Why would you wish to adopt the youngling?_" The question rolled out of the speakers as they road down the winding high way.

"She is family, you never leave family behind."

…..

The morning light filtered through the cracked glass as Elise stirred awake from the clutches of sleep.

Her blue eyes glanced out the window to the dew covered lawn.

'It wasn't a dream.' Her thoughts turned sour as the words flittered threw her brain.

Rising, she stretched out her stiff muscles and wandered towards her suitcase.

Dust swirled up around her as she walked across the creaking boards.

The zipper gave way before her as she pulled random clothes from the bags confines.

Dressed for the world she opened the door and slipped out silently into the hallway.

A loud slap rang out in the hallway as a child collapsed across the floor at the end of the long hall.

"Pathetic little, BRAT, I told you to move!" the voice of an angered man rang out around the corner as the child whimpered and dove for cover in the corner.

Elise raced forward as loud footsteps could be heard disappearing down the opposite hall.

Coming up to the child, Elise bent down and wrapped her arms around the little boy, picking him up and glancing down the hall.

Children crept out from the shadows and stood before the older girl.

Elise gasp as she stared down at the little kids that seemed to cower before her.

Some sporting black eyes and bleeding lips, others wrapped their hands around forming bruises, tears staining their pail cheeks.

Elise's eye's filled with tears as she beckoned the children to follow her.

Slipping into her room, the shuddering boy still held lightly in her hands, Elise watched as children ranging from 4 to 10 years old filed into her small room.

Laying the boy upon her bed, she flipped open her suitcase and drew out her mother's beloved first aid kit.

Flipping open the catches, Elise had a brief flash back to when her mother had placed her on the kitchen bench and begun to explain each of the items held in the box and what they all did.

Smiling fondly at the memory, Elise turned to the boy laid out on her bed and begun to clean up his split lip.

The day wore on as Elise mended all the children's wounds and offered warm smiles to the crying children.

Later, when Elise lay down upon her bed, everything all cleaned up, a soft knock sounded on the door.

Turning her head she watched as a little girl slipped in and shut the door behind her.

Slowly walking forward the girl slipped in beside Elise and hugged her arm.

"I'm scared." The girl, barley 4 years old gazed up at Elise with her crystal green eyes.

"It's alright, I'll protect you." Elise hugged the girl to her and glanced up as her door opened yet again.

Little boys and girls, walked in to the room carrying blankets and pillows.

Some came to rest beside Elise, while the older ones found spots on the floor and fell into sleep.

Elise watched as all the little kids fell asleep around her.

Laying back she glanced at her door as it once again opened.

Mark stood just beyond the threshold of the room, tears fell down his face as he wandered into the darkened room.

Laying down Mark looked up at Elise and mouthed silently to her '_this is his fault, he lies.'_

Elise rose up on her elbows and mouthed back '_who?_'

Mark shuddered and pulled the blanket over his head.

Elise sighed and lay back against her pillow, looking up at the ceiling she fell into a dreamless sleep as the soft breathes of children echoed out around her.

…

R&R thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Morning light filtered down upon the sleeping forms sprawled about in the room.

Children huddled up in torn blankets, their minds dancing with fairies and super heroes lay peacefully unaware of the danger lurking closer.

The wooden boards creaked ominously underweight as he crept closer to the unsuspecting teen's room.

Sickening images fluttered through his mind, crimson flowed freely from gaping wounds inside his haunted mind.

The monster drew near.

Elise awoke to the click of her door as the rotting wood gave way to the person behind it.

Rising slowly as not to disturb the slumbering children she faced the creaking door.

Shadows obscured the man's face as he beckoned her forward, teeth flashing brightly in the shadows.

"Come closerrrrrrrr, my angel." A clawed hand reached for Elise's shaking arm, frigid digits brushed against her skin.

Fingers of ice closed around her arm and ripped her from the room, the door slipping closed behind them with a click.

…..

Sarah Lennox sat waiting in Ironhide, breathing even, eyes drifting closed as they sat silently waiting for her soldier to emerge from the building.

Will sighed after yet another failed attempt at finding his niece as he walked away from yet another dead end.

The door clicked open before the weary man as he slide into the leather confines of Ironhide.

His niece, Elise Anna Lennox had vanished a day before she was supposed to arrive at their current location Poppies Orphanage, the police had been contacted but no trace was found of her case worker or her.

Glancing at his sleeping little girl curled up in her child seat Lennox gripped the wheel and gunned the truck to life.

Gritting his teeth, the speedometer inched higher as high way vanished behind them.

Ironhide remained silent as he sped down the winding road.

The road stretched on as they slowed to a stop before a humble little house.

Jumping from the vehicle Will walked towards the house and stopped inches from the stairs.

"Were are you Elise?"

…..

Groaning Elise jolted awake, tears sprung to her eyes from the pain radiating from her bruised and battered body.

The nightmare's returned to her mind as she curled into a ball, tears dripping down blood stained cheeks.

The monsters voice echoed threw her mind as the brush of his hands down her sides haunted her skin.

_Flashback_

"_st-stay away!" Elise crawled away from the advancing beast panic laced her stuttering voice, blood dripping from her torn cheek._

"_Come now my angel, don't run from me, that makes me mad." His voice hissed out in the darkened room._

_His hand reached forward and tore open the front of Elise's shirt, a scream ripping from the trembling teen._

_Adrenaline coursed through her system as she threw herself forward and bolted for the door._

_The rattle of chains dragged across the ground before the teen was ripped from her feet with a single tug of a hand._

_The monster chuckled darkly as the he stood and watched the teen crawl away on her hands and knees._

_Elise screamed as her pants were ripped from her trembling body._

"_Let's have some fun my angel." _

_His laugh echoed out above the screaming girl._

_End flashback_

Elise screamed and clawed at her skin, nails digging into her flesh, trying to rid herself of the monster's touch.

Tears streamed down her face, her arms bleeding and mind haunted Elise fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

…

Lennox stood, fist held in warning against the criminal before him.

"WERE IS SHE!" Will's voice bellowed out at the trembling child smuggler before his as said man soiled himself in fright.

"Claus- Saint Claus Orphanage!" fear froze the trembling imposter as police begun to arrive on the scene.

"WHERE!" Anger begun to cloud Will's judgement as his fist descended upon the man's pail face.

"ON THE EDGE OF THE DESERT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME- PLEASE!" Lennox scoffed at the criminal before him as he dropped the man and retreated down the alley way beside him.

Ironhide sat parked just beyond the entrance to the alley way, listening as his charge seemed to lose his mind.

"You alright?" His question remained unanswered as Lennox stormed around to the driver's side and ripped open the door.

Reaching for his phone, Lennox dialled a number before waiting for an answer.

"_Sup bro?"_

Lennox grinned and flicked the key's causing Ironhide to roar loudly to life, a few passer-by's backed slowly away from the grumbling beast of a truck.

"Epps' it's Lennox, I'm calling in another favour. Can you find out about Saint Claus Orphanage for me?"

Silence gripped onto the phone call before a long drawn out sigh was heard._ "You owe me man. I'll see what I can do, I'll call you back when I have the info, Epps' out."_

The line clicked dead as Lennox drew the phone from his ear and faced his wife.

Sarah looked deeply into the eyes of her husband and sighed, "My adventure ends here doesn't it."

Her only response was the growl of Ironhides engine as they headed back home. "It could get dangerous from here, I won't risk you or Annabelle. I'm sorry."

Silence filled the car on the ride back to their home.

As they pulled into the long drive Sarah reached over and grasp Will's hand.

Will glanced up at his wife and lent forward for a lingering kiss, pulling back he reached out a hand into the back of the car and brushed his fingers against his daughters cheek.

"Bring her back to us, Will, no one left behind remember, I love you."

The door's closed after Sarah had taken Annabelle from the back seat.

Will leaned out the window and waved at two of the people in his life he loved the most.

Pulling out of their drive way, Lennox looked out at the horizon as Ironhide took over driving for a bit.

"I will find you Elise, just hold on, family is coming."

….

**Well I hope you're enjoying my story so far and I would like to thank SSxSisters for the awesome review, thank you! Next chapter up soon, hope you enjoyed **


	3. Chapter 3

Elise tossed and turned, sweat dripping from her pail forehead.

The nightmare gripped her in its clawed talons, haunting faces glaring out at her as she ran through darkened streets, blood splattered against coble stone as she fled from the monster following her.

Eyes flashed, a hand reached for her, she awoke screaming to her darkened prison.

Chains rattled as she crept into a ball. Her nightmare wasn't over yet.

The door creaked; a shadow blocked the only light that filtered under her prison door.

The light shadowed the persons face as they rushed forward and dropped to their knees beside Elise's fallen form.

"What has he done to you?" gentle hands reached for the shivering girl, a whimper escaped Elise's mouth as she shuffled away.

"Hush child, let me see your wounds." Mr Roberts reached out his frail hand and released the chains that bound her to the ground.

Gathering the teen into his arms, Mr Roberts turned and fled up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Gently sitting the pail teen on a chair, he rushed to collect a wash cloth from the bathroom.

A gasping sob echoed into the kitchen Elise raised her head, pain lancing up her spine and glanced at the door.

A small boy stood just beyond the entrance to the kitchen, tears streamed down his face the salty water dripping painfully against his torn and bloody cheeks.

She stifled a cry of pain as she raised her trembling arm and beckoned to the little boy.

He gave a gasping cry and rushed forward, collapsing against her bloody waist silent tears gave way to gasping sobs.

"We a-are so so-sorry! We-we ne-never m-ment for y-you to ge-get h-hurt!"

Elise stroked her trembling hand through his curly locks trying to calm the shaking child.

"Ssssssshhhhhh, none of this is your fault. Blame the monster for doing this." Elise whispered into his ear.

Mr Roberts moved slowly into the room and lifted the child from Elise's lap.

Sighing he bent down and begun to fix the pair up.

….

Later that night when all the children lay dreaming in their beds, a shadow crept towards the kitchen.

Mr Roberts lifted a pot from the stove and deposited it in the sink.

Water splattered over the edges of the basin as he plunged his frail hands into the soapy water.

A creak of a floor board was his only warning before he slumped forward against the sink, the water tainted a crimson red.

"Traitor." The word hissed out from the shadows as a hand reached out and grasp the dead man's leg.

Elise stood peering down from the top of the stairs as a shadow dragged the dead body of Mr Roberts down the hallway and disappeared into what she had come to know as her prison.

Turning she retreated to her room, 'this is getting to dangerous.'

…..

Ironhide rumbled his engine as he turned off the highway; his charge lay in the driver's seat, snores echoing out in the cabin of the Topkick.

Bustling highways gave way to deserted desert roads before the Autobot as day turned into night.

Lennox stirred awake from his sleep; lights from the dash turned his skin a glowing green.

"How far away are we?" sleep weighed heavy on his speech.

Ironhide's engine rumbled "Another hour to go and we should reach our destination."

Will turned his head and looked to the stars, the blackened canvas glittered with thousands of diamonds. "Ironhide how fast can you get us there?"

"Depends, do you believe in following speed limits?" Ironhide gunned his engine, the speedometer rose higher.

…

A shadow crept along the walls of the orphanage, a sickly smile tainting his lips.

Elise sat waiting, the moons beams shining through the broken window and stained the floor white.

A floor board creaked just beyond the entrance to her room, the monster's face hidden in shadow.

A pail clawed hand stretched from the darkness and beckoned the teen forward.

Elise backed away from the beckoning claws.

A growl echoed out in answer to her retreat.

The monster stepped from the shadows, Gram stood just beyond the reaches of the darkness. His eyes, frozen pools, stared at the girl like a hunter viewing his prey.

His talons stretched out and gripped onto her shuddering arm. "You are mineeeeeee, you willll commmeeeee when tolldddddd." His words hissed from between his twisted yellow teeth as he dragged a screaming Elise from her room.

…

The crack of a whip rung out in the darkened cell, Elise cried out, slumping forward on the metal chair.

"You willlll OBEY ME!" another crack of a whip accompanied the words.

Gram stood behind her trembling beaten form, his eyes followed the trails of crimson down her pail back.

Dropping the whip he walked around to Elise's front and trailed his fingers along her jaw. "Maybe there is a better way for you to obey me."

Elise glanced up at his smirking face as he reached down and gripped the chains bounding her hands together.

Elise cried out as he dragged her from the chair and across the tiled floor.

Gram stretched up and gripped a silver hook hanging from the ceiling.

Dragging Elise up and off her feet he backed away to look at her hanging form.

His fingers reached out and brushed down her front, his hands reached back up and gave her breasts a firm squeeze.

He smiled and turned from her wandering over to a table that lay upon the opposite wall.

Elise watched as he skimmed his hand along the items held there before selecting an item from the table top.

Silver flashed as he drew a knife into her line of sight, a jar soon followed. "Don't worry my dear, you will obey me."

Elise struggled against the chains holding her above the ground, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! STAY- STAY AWAY!"

"Don't worry my dear, one flick of my wrist and we can be together forever." He stepped closer to the struggling girl and drew the blunt end of the blade down her neck, "Forever."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Elise shied away from the frigid blade.

"Simple my dear." He turned and gestured to a large shelf that adorned the wall furthest from the door, "You will stay here with me and everyone else. Forever."

Red jars were stacked neatly along the shelf, each with a black lid and name tag.

Elise screamed, the sound echoing back from the darkened walls.

Each of the crimson jars had human names, 'Jamie' 'Mummy' 'Daddy' 'Micky' 'Granny' 'Lucy' 'Michael' 'Daina' and on the very top shelf, the crimson jar sparkly and fresh was labelled 'Mr Roberts'.

"Isn't it beautiful, their life, their blood, it's all mine, mine, mine," a crazed smile skimmed his lips, his eyes wild. "They can't ever leave me, they can't disobey me, and neither will you." the blade flashed in the pail light as a scream tore from Elise.

…..

**Cliff hanger, don't hunt me down just yet, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I plan to have the next chapter up very soon! Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading **

**Also I would like to thank Bee4ever and Naughtia for their reviews thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The knife descended towards her, his teeth flashed in a wicked smile a crazed look flared to life in his glowing eyes.

The silver of the blade flashed, a scream tore from Elise, crimson flowed thickly and then silence gripped the room.

Elise gave gasping breathes as Gram groaned and fell forward onto his knees.

Her eye's welled with salty tears as crimson pulsed and flowed out around the blade of the knife protruding from the back of the fallen monster.

Lennox stood behind Gram, his hand trembling as he drew it back to his side.

His eyes welled with tears as he stepped forward and released the chains bounding Elise to the hook.

Her shaking hands gripped his shirt weakly before she fell into a pain filled slumber as he cradled her trembling form.

Lennox allowed a tear to fall as he stared down at the broken girl. "I am so sorry I failed you." Lennox whispered to his slumbering niece, his head falling to rest briefly against hers.

A shuffling sound was heard behind him as the monster that was beating his niece failed to rise to his trembling knees.

"She'sss mmiinnnnneee, you can''ttt takkkeee herrrr, mmminnnneee." The paling man reached out a trembling clawed hand, his fingers barley brushed against her silky hair before Will jerked her away from his reach.

Lennox looked at the pitiful form before him, as he rose slowly to his feet, Elise cradled lightly in his arms. "Rot in hell."

Turning he left the darkened prison behind him as he ascend the stairs into the light.

Children gathered around him as he walked the halls to the exit, this place was evil, it unnerved him to his core as he hurried out into the open.

Children gathered around him as he came to a halt before the looming form of Ironhide.

Turning Lennox gazed down at the children surrounding him.

Innocent faces gazed at him, tears shining in their tired young eyes. A little boy stepped forward and grasps his niece's hand that had fallen to lay limp beside her. "Hey, mister, where are you taking her? Can we come with you?"

Lennox sighed as he looked at the pleading face of the children surrounding him.

Laying Elise upon the barren desert ground he turned and drew his mobile from his pocket.

….

Ratchet cursed as a wrench slipped from his work bench and clattered against the cement floor.

Glancing at his patient resting on the large Autobot berth, he released a sigh of relief to see that she had not awoken from the noise.

Picking up the fallen wrench Ratchet glanced at the open med-bay door as giggles echoed towards him.

The thundering steps of a running mech were heard before Jolt came bolting through the open entrance and hid behind one of the berths.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked, turning back to his cluttered working space.

"Hiding from the human sparklings, they insist upon 'piggy back' rides." Jolt grumbled as he crouched lower into his hiding spot.

Ratchet smirked before glancing once again at the form of the teen that lay stretched out on the berth.

…..

Elise stretched and turned over in her sleep.

Searing pain launched up her spine and tore her from the clutches of a dream. Her hands grasp her chest as she blinked open her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes gazed up at a white washed ceiling, she held no memories of this place.

Tools lined the walls, some scattered orderly along table tops or cluttered in heaping piles on the ground, metal walls gleamed back at the teen as she glanced down at her bruised and battered form covered in bandages. Elise lowered herself to rest on a huge bed, her body but a small fleck on its surface.

She grimaced at the pain as she lay upon her back, the metal below her long ago warmed from her body heat.

"I see you are awake." The deep baritone rumbled towards the shaking teen.

She lay frozen, looking upon the large piece of machinery that lay spread out on a metal table beside her.

Flames covered most of the metal, the red a stark contrast to the glistening blue.

What looked to be the machines arm lay mangled beside him as its blue eyes stared at her.

The machines crystal blue eyes gazed down at her. Elise shuffled further away from the living machine, her heart beating erratically.

"Don't panic, I mean you no harm." What seemed to be his lips spoke softly to her, his deep baritone filling the silence of the room.

A scream tore from Elise before she collapsed into darkness.

Optimus sighed as he watched the teen glitch.

"That went well."

….

Lennox stood upon a risen platform, his hands clasp behind his back as he stood facing a glowing computer screen.

"Major Lennox, your actions over the past few days, although rash, are commendable as you managed to save the lives of 24 children from the clutches of a Gram C. Muller, a convicted criminal with charges ranging from rape to murder laid against him. But I regret to inform you that when the army arrived on scene, there were no traces of the aforementioned being on scene. But rest assured we have government agents currently tracking him, he won't get near any of the children without us knowing about it." The monotone voice rung out of the speakers.

Lennox saluted "Thank you sir."

The screen went blank as the major slumped his shoulders and heaved a great sigh.

Shouts rung out below as Lennox moved to lean against the railing of the platform.

Glancing at the kids as they ran about laughing and smiling as they wove around each other engrossed in a game of tag, Lennox clenched his jaw and swung around to face a technician.

"You, I need a list of names from each of the children from the Claus incident, photo identification with the names will also need to be taken down." Lennox stepped towards a computer and booted up the system.

"Let's find these kids some homes."

…..

**Did I do alright? Thank you for reading!**

**Naughtia and Lady Minuialwen, your reviews keep me writing, thank you :D**

**Next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lights blinded her as she awoke from the darkness of sleep.

A beeping filtered into her cloudy, sleep filled mind. She stretched out her aching hand to silence the annoying alarm clock.

Elise gasped as her hand hit frigid metal; the cool surface stung her skin as her memories came slamming back.

Blue, panicked eyes viewed the silent med bay, the red and blue robot lay stretched out beside her, his electric blue eyes staring into her own.

"Welcome back." His rumbling voice echoed into the silence.

Elise sat frozen staring at Optimus as thoughts flashed through her mind.

She suddenly smiled and started giggling, the small tinkling noise soon turned into a loud laugh, "I'm dead! There is no way that a giant robot is talking to me!" giggles shook her frame as Optimus rose from his position on the berth.

Reaching out a hesitant ped Optimus bumped his digit against the delusional girl.

"I assure you Elise Lennox that you are most certainly still with the land of the living." Optimus frowned and leaned over the teenager.

She froze as a warm finger brushed against her side, scrambling back from the robot she fell from the tumble of warm sheets and landed against the frigid surface of the huge bed.

Optimus sat silently, watching as panic gripped the teenager before adrenaline begun to kick in. He watched as her pupils dilated, her heart rate increasing, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The human entrance to the med bay slammed open, the door clashing against the wall as Lennox bolted towards the medical berth.

Gripping the rungs of a ladder he scaled up the side of the huge bed and slide to his knees beside Elise.

"ELISE! Elise calm down! That's Optimus, he won't harm you! Calm down." He gathered the sobbing teen into his arms.

"I apologise Major Lennox, I did not wish to frighten the girl." Optimus spoke as he leaned away from the huddled pair.

Lennox waved his words away and flashed a smile at the Autobot leader, "She's just overwhelmed, don't worry about it."

Optimus turned his helm and watched as Ratchet entered the med bay, the doors swished closed behind him.

"Prime! I told you not to move!" Ratchet bellowed at his leader.

Optimus sighed as he watched the teen jump from the loud voice. "Calm down, calm down." He waved his hands at the medic and turned to lie back on the berth.

A clang sounded as a wrench hit home and Optimus flinched from the sudden throbbing pain in his helm.

"Goal!" Elise suddenly shouted out as Ratchet picked up the wrench.

Lennox laughed as the teen turned a bright red before hiding herself under his arm.

…

Epps dodged around a tank and hid beside the hulking mass, he sat silently as giggles were heard rushing past his hiding spot.

The sounds faded as he rolled from his position and bolted into the cover of the warehouse, ducking behind the cover of a crate.

"YOUR IT!" Epps jumped as a little hand tapped his back before bolting away.

Epps smiled and bolted after the fleeing little ones, "I'll get you kids!"

Happy giggles sounded as he chased them around the base.

…..

Elise swayed as her uncle helped her to her feet.

She smiled hesitantly at Optimus before slipping down the ladder to the ground.

Walking forward She followed her uncle through the door before stopping and glancing back at Optimus.

He viewed the teenager standing at the entrance to the med bay; Elise raised her hand and waved at Optimus before disappearing from view.

Optimus smiled as the door slipped closed behind her, raising his hand he waved at the closed door.

…..

"WHY ARE THERE KIDS EVERYWHERE! MAJOR LENNOX! WHO'S THIS AND WHY THE HELL ARE THERE KIDS EVERYWHERE!" the screeching voice interrupted the family pair as Lennox lead his niece to the shower's.

Will glanced up and sighed before ushering his niece towards the showers before turning to face the director.

The short man glowed a bright red; a vein could be seen pulsing in his forehead. "Director Galloway, I see you were not informed of the current situation, if you would follow me I have all the reports ready for you." Lennox spoke calmly.

The only response he received from the disgruntled director was a loud 'humph' before he stormed off to cause chaos elsewhere.

"Man he gotta' go!" Epps spoke as he wandered over to the major. "I'm this close to rearranging his face."

Lennox laughed before he turned and jogged off, "I'll see what I can do."

…..

The showers were large and cold.

Elise stood under a constant stream of warm liquid; glancing at the shower curtain she dreaded leaving the comforting warmth of the water.

With a click the shower shut off, Elise yelp before diving from the tub and wrapped a large fluffy towel around herself.

Wandering closer to a steam covered mirror she reached out and brushed her hand over the cool surface.

She screamed at the face in the mirror before flinging around only to find she was still alone in the shower racks.

Glancing back at the empty glass she screamed in anger before slamming her fist into its surface.

Crimson drops of blood dripped from her torn knuckles as she lowered her clenched fist.

Elise stood and looked at her reflection, the spider webbed glass shattering her face into thousands of pieces.

She watched, feeling detached as tears flowed from her blue eyes, she felt broken.

Broken like the glass reflection before her.

She blinked her eyes before straightening her shoulders.

Elise looked deep into her pail orbs before turning and getting dressed.

Heading towards the door she glanced back once more and viewed the broken figure staring back at her.

Head held high she turned from the mirror, 'I will not break.'

The door slammed shut behind her as the mirror collapsed into thousands of tiny pieces upon the ground.

A shadow moved forward and picked up a crimson shard.

Wrapping a clawed hand around the shattered glass the shadow vanished back into the darkness.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**R&R hope you enjoy**

Thousands of stars stretched high above the earth, each more beautiful than the last as Elise huddled upon the barren desert ground.

Her arms trembling from the cold that crept closer with the darkening sky as she sat and watched the world of night revolve around her.

The frigid desert cold crept closer and settled upon her pail skin, a cry of a bird was heard as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

Lips blue and limbs trembling, Elise refused to move as night settled in.

Optimus wandered past the entrance to the base and glanced out along the desert ground. He spied a figure crouched low in the night. Moving forward his hulking form made no noise as he moved to investigate.

His optics glowed brightly in the dark, the ground awash in a pail blue light before him as he walked closer to the huddled form.

A sigh echoed out in the night as Elise shifted to glance at the huge machine behind her. "Hello Optimus."

Sand shifted beneath him as he settled upon the ground. Reaching out a hesitant ped he beckoned for the teen to come closer.

Elise struggled to her feet, shivers gripping her pail form.

She hesitated before stepping onto the mechs palm; the warmth pulsed from the metal and heated her chilled body as she moved to sit upon his hand.

The world titled slowly before righting itself again, Elise had the momentary feeling of being in an elevator as it ascended towards the heavens.

A light breeze brushed against her as Optimus rose his hand from the darkened ground.

Shivering she reached over and drew what looked to be Optimus' thumb towards her, wrapping her trembling arms around his digit as you would a large teddy bear.

The pair sat in silence as the night drew on.

Optimus glanced at the teen huddled against his digit before staring up into the sky.

"Is space beautiful?" the small voice spoke into the thickening silence, her voice full of wonder.

Optimus glanced at the teen before looking upon the millions of stars. "It is, but no matter how beautiful, space is nothing but a silent void of loneliness that echo's on and on. I have travelled many galaxies throughout my time and I have come to be weary of returning to that void. That is why I am thankful for earth and the sanctuary it offers to the Autobots."

Elise nodded in understanding at his words before lapsing into a comfortable silence again.

But as the pair sat silently, a shadow stood and watched in envy.

A twisted smiled adorned his face before he vanished from sight, nothing but a stir of sand to mark his silent exit.

…..

Elise tossed and turned, tears dripped from closed eyes as dreams swirled around in her troubled mind.

She flinched as eyes stared out from complete darkness, crimson splatters on a blackened canvas. She turned to run as clawed hands stretched out and wrapped their sharp talons around her throat, squeezing the breath from her bleeding body.

Breathing laboured and heart pumping erratically she ripped herself from the clutches of sleep as the door to her room slammed shut, the loud bang echoing into the silent night.

Stumbling out of her warm cocoon of tangled sheets she blindly stumbled towards the mirror that adorned the far wall.

The curtains in her room fluttered in a frigid breeze as moonlight momentarily lit up the darkened bedroom.

Her knees gave out as she hit the hardened concrete floor; breath escaped her as the room was swallowed in darkness yet again.

She sat there, huddled upon the cold concrete floor until morning light broke the horizon and filtered through the open window to show the reddening finger marks adorning her neck.

Rising from her fallen position she glanced out the open window. 'Ever get the feeling your being watched.'

…

Ironhide's engine rumbled out over the silent desert as his passengers struggled to fully awake to the day.

"It's probably just another animal that walked over the sensors." Epps voice broke the silence in the cab as he grumbled about being pulled into the middle of a desert just to check a proximity beacon that was probably just busted up.

Lennox glanced at Epps before turning to look out over the twisting sands, "Probably, but it can't hurt to check."

The pair fell silent again as Epps yawned and blinked his tired eyes.

Ironhide rumbled before coming to a suddenly squealing halt.

Lennox unclicked his seat belt as Ironhide's engine suddenly fell silent.

The doors clicked shut and the gear stick slammed into reverse as Ironhide roared his engine and backed away from the proximity beacon.

"What the hell!? Ironhide, STOP!" Lennox shouted before slamming his foot on the break.

Ironhide growled before unlocking the doors and flinging out the two soldiers.

"FINE!" Ironhide yelled at the men as they rose to their feet.

"What's got you so picky? It's just a broken sensor." Epps stated at the annoyed Autobot. "Chill out."

Lennox dusted himself off before wandering back to the sensor.

Epps glanced up as Will suddenly froze on the spot staring down into the hole that housed the beacon.

"What's up?" Epps hollered before jogging up to investigate.

He froze before backing away with his hand over his mouth.

Down in that darkened hole, a pail face frozen in an expression of pure pain stared back at the shocked soldiers.

Epps felt a tear slide from his eye as he glanced at the bloody mess of a child that had once tapped his back and called 'Your it' laughing so merrily as they darting away.

"What kind of monster would do this?" Epps whispered, too shocked to speak any louder.

Lennox glanced at the flashing beacon before turning to retrieve a radio from Ironhide.

Raising the black device to his lips he sighed before pressing the button on the side.

…..

Back at base a technician raised his head at the sound of static filtering through a radio before Major Lennox's voice sounded from the device.

"This is Major Lennox, registration code 1556. We found a grave at beacon 5, requesting back up."

The technician typed the code in before reaching for the radio. "Code accepted, back up is on the way."

The radio fell silent as the technician lowered the device.

Turning he glanced at the shadow standing behind him. "I did as you asked, now release me as you promised." His voiced wavered as a cruel smile filtered over the shadow's face.

The shadow moved forward and reached out a clawed hand, "You are released." The voice hissed at the man.

Blood splattered against a white wall as the technician fell to lay motionless against the crimson stained floor. A hole were once a heart laid now just a bloody mess.

The door clicked shut in the sudden consuming silence as the shadow vanished from the scene.

…

The shadows moved against the far wall of the decepticon's base before as a holoform appeared, the pail looking form blinked twice before flickering out.

A pair of red optics flared to life as the mech shifted from his position on the berth.

Glancing out at the sinking sun he smirked before rising to his peds. "Soon my angel you will be mine, soon."

The words hissed out in the metal room as his optics flickered and dimmed again. "Soon."

….

**Thank you for reading hoped you enjoyed and thank you for the reviews they keep me writing :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**R&R thanks for reading :) **

The sound of soft footsteps echoed from a darkened corridor.

Soldiers froze and watched as Elise stumbled from the shadows, Lennox cried out at the sight of his niece before rushing towards her.

"SOMEONE CALL A MEDIC!" shouts were heard as the teen collapsed in a crimson pool.

Elise barley blinked as soldiers lifted her frail form and rushed her to the waiting med bay.

Her head lulled back to hang lifelessly over a soldier's shoulder.

Haunted eyes collapsed into darkness as a pair of red optics gazed upon her fading form from the comfort of the darkness.

"Suffer in heaven, my angellll." The words whispered through her mind as she succumbed to the consuming pain.

…..

Ratchet rushed about the med bay, tools stood no chance in his rampage as he tore through the items on his benches.

Finding a needle and tubing he spun around and activated his holoform.

Rushing towards the fading teen he plunged the needle into her sickly flesh and hooked the tubing to a clear blood bag.

Crimson blood slowly began to drain down the clear tube; a slight glowing blue liquid tainting the crimson blood.

The med bay doors swished open as Optimus ducked into the messy med bay room.

A loud clang rang out as a wrench dented his helm.

"OUT!" Ratchet bellowed waving another giant monkey wrench, the threat clearly shown.

Optimus sighed and glanced at the pail teen, "Will she be alright?"

The commander had only seen his medic collapse once before, when high grade had proven too much for his systems.

But as he stood there and watched the mech land loudly upon his knees, a look of pure helplessness adorning his down trodden face plates.

"I don't know, Optimus there is energon in her system. It's eating her alive from the inside out. I have no idea what to do." The medic gave a heavy sigh before turning from the teen. "Forgive me Optimus but I cannot stay and watch her die."

Optimus nodded at the medic as he walked to the door, even the strongest have a breaking point.

…

It was late in the night as Optimus sat in the darkened med bay, his optics glowing a dulled blue as he gazed at the pail creature before him.

She stirred in her sleep before opening her haunted eyes to look upon the mech.

Tears trailed down and pooled about her throat leaving a burning trail down her tattered and torn neck.

"Optimus, is death scary?" the question broke the thickened silence that hung between the pair.

"Death is what even you think it to be. Some cultures will say that you will move onto another world of love and happiness or rot in a fiery pit if you have fallen victim to the sins of this world. Personally I believe death is just like going to sleep, your feel a slight pain before simply closing your eyes and drifting away in a sea of nothingness."

"Optimus, I don't want to die." Elise stuttered rising from her position on the bed.

"I want to live, to feel the blooming within and the crazy mood swings that come when having your own child. I want to feel the silk float about me as I walk down the aisle, the two loves of my life at my side, to one I was a daughter and the other soon to be a wife. I want to feel the fresh summer breeze on my ninety year old wrinkly face as my grandchildren race about my feet." Tears gathered and sobs gripped her trembling frame.

"I want to live." The words but a whisper in the sudden consuming silence.

She shuddered as a metal digit brushed against her before lifting her to lean against his warm chest plates. "You are alive, I am alive, we are living, right now in this moment we are alive."

Elise shuddered as Optimus' chest plates suddenly opened to reveal a glowing orb of light. "We are alive."

Her pail hand reached forward towards the pulsing heat.

A glowing flicker of pulsing light stretched out from the orb and brushed against her curious fingers. Optimus gasped and pulled Elise away from his chest.

His optics widened in shock as the strand of light followed Elise's forced retreat, his glowing warmth wrapped around her wrist before yanking her off Optimus' palm and straight into the centre of his spark.

His chest plates slammed closed, leaving Elise trapped inside his spark.

Optimus roared as his spark flared to life, warmth pulsing through his frame.

The berth before him slammed against the far wall as a pulsing heat gripped the mech.

He turned suddenly as the med bay doors swished open to reveal his warriors with their guns blazing.

Letting out a roar his battle mask slipped into place as a carnal urge to protect what was his gripped his processor. "MIIINNNNNEEEE!"

…

Red optics jolted online as a feral growl ripped from the mechs mouth plates.

Rising to his feet, guns blazing he released a barrage of fire power upon the opposite wall, the metal peeled away before his cannons as rage griped his processor.

"HE TOOK HER! MY ANGELLLL! MINE!" his crazed angered roars echoed into the halls of the decepticon base.

He paused, his cannons slowing in their swirling hatred.

A smirk of pure evil gripped his face plates before a deadly calm swallowed the room.

"If I cannot have the angel, no one can."

His evil chuckle filled the silence as he drifted off into another recharge. "All mine."

…..

Elise was in a swirling, pulsing ball.

Emotions not her own brushed against her haunted mind, memories she had never lived, pictures of metal structures and laughing mechs filtered through her mind before a sudden feeling of strength washed over her.

The pulses of light brushed against her, the slight shock of discovering she was suddenly naked vanished from her mind as strands reached out and wrapped around her limbs.

Their pulsing slowed to match her heart as a single strand, brighter than all the others reached down and vanished into her chest, a symbol formed were the flickering light had vanished into her.

She arched her back before falling to rest in a drifting peace inside this warm ball of pulsing light.

Sleep crept into her mind as she fell into a comforting darkness; a sudden feeling of not being alone gripped her before she vanished into the land of dreams.

…..

Optimus sat with his helm lowered staring at his chest plates. The feeling of another being in his spark sent a warm tingle down his spinel strut.

Glancing up he winced as he glanced over his injured warriors.

Some sported missing limbs while others clutched at leaking energon lines, all injury's he had caused.

Ironhide rose from his sitting position and placed his ped against the down trodden leaders shoulder. "I would have done the same thing."

Ratchet snorted at Ironhides words before leaning against the berth, "Of course you would, all of us would do the exact same thing if our sparks protection procedures had kicked in, it's instinct."

A great sigh left the leader as his shoulders slumped further.

The sudden click echoed out as his chest plates popped open to reveal the slumbering teen.

Wasting no time Ratchet reach out and plucked the girl from his Prime's spark casing and rested her upon another berth.

Turning he scooped up a scanner built for humans only to come to a sudden halt at the sight of his leader snuggling his face plates into the teens side.

"OPTIMUS PRIME GET BACK!" everyone in the med bay winched as the medic yelled at the startled leader.

…..

**Hope you like it thanks for reading :) and sorry I took so long to update I've just been really busy lately, not that it is an excuse but I do apologise.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other ones..**


	8. Chapter 8

**R&R thanks for reading, your reviews keep me writing so thank you :)**

A soft beeping filled the quiet space that is the med bay.

Soft breathing under toned the constant sound, a sense of peacefulness surrounding its inhabitants.

Optimus stood just beyond the entrance to the med bay, his hand raised to rest softly against his chest plates, tired blue optics dulled in thought.

"I thought I told you to go recharge." Optimus jumped as Ratchet wandered past the startled mech, "She is perfectly safe in the med bay so go recharge."

"It feels so strange to feel another presence in my spark." His optics brightened as he faced the medic "And yet my spark is at peace."

Ratchet viewed the mech before him in silent thought "Optimus, when she fell into your spark-"

"No! My spark pulled her in! I could feel every move she made and when you all showed up at the door it just sent my processor into over drive! I just remember feeling this carnal urge to protect her, to protect what is mine." Optimus heaved a heavy sigh before leaning against the closet wall "Ratchet, what's happening to me?"

"Your spark mated." The sudden realisation drew silence upon the shocked pair before Ratchet spun and rushed towards the sleeping teen.

A scan fluttered over her frame as information begun to fill the screen of a computer against the fair wall.

"Optimus I need you to sit on the opposite berth." Orders were spoken as Ratchet read through the information filtering onto the computer screen.

"This can't be possible!"

…

Crimson splattered against the wall.

A pail clawed hand dripping the liquid stretched out to press against the wall.

Chuckles echoed in the darkened storage room as letter slowly took shape.

The shadow chuckled evilly as he gazed upon his art work before he flickered once and then vanished.

The door to the storage room creaked before a man stepped through the entrance. "CAMRON! WE GOTTA GET B- ow my god." Papers dropped from his frozen hands and fluttered quietly to the ground.

Turning the man bolted from the room screaming out for help, the words painted on the wall in his friends blood haunted his mind.

'Your next' two simple words and yet it froze him to the core.

…..

Elise turned in her sleep before gasping awake.

The med bay was silent, even the monitor's soft beeping halted.

"Hello, my angel"

Her scream echoed through the base before suddenly falling silent.

And as Optimus burst through the med bay doors, his warriors soon following, Elise's bed sheet fluttered down and settled softly against the icy med bay floor.

Elise was no were to be found.

…

**Short chapter I know but I have been studying lately and haven't had the time to write I apologise and I hope to have another chapter up soon. Thank you to all my readers I really hope your enjoying my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**R & R thanks for reading :)**

Elise awoke to a darkened room.

Water dripped, a constant echoing beat in the dark, cold prison. She slowly rose from her position on the damp metal floor.

Stumbling forward, she blindly stretched out her arms, fumbling about in the dark.

Her palms brushed against frigid metal before closing around the soft fabric of clothing.

Light flooded the room, the sudden brightness momentarily blinded her.

"Hello Elise, my dear angel, welcome home."

The light cleared from her eye sight as the hissing voice spoke up.

Blinking she ripped her hands away from the monster and turned to run, a pair of pail arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her back against his body.

Fear kept her silent as he dragged his tongue slowly down her neck, "I've missed you." he hissed quietly in her ear.

Flinching away from his wandering mouth tears cascaded slowly down her face, 'help me.'

…..

Back at the Autobot base soldiers rushed around, orders were shouted above the roar of voices as soldiers rushed to complete their given tasks. Technicians buzzed back and forth in front of computers as information flickered across the screens, their hurried movement's barley able to keep up with the work.

Lennox stood calmly upon an elevated platform, his hands placed lightly against the railing as he watched the chaos around him. Anger simmered and bubbled just below the surface of his calm façade as he turned to view the flickering monitors.

"Major Lennox we managed to find the security footage of the med bay during the disappearance of Elise, sir, you're not going to like this." A techy spoke up as he fumbled with the tape.

Lennox blinked before grabbing the footage, stepping forward he pushed in the footage and watched as a computer screen flickered before showing a quiet med bay.

"Fast forward to a couple minutes before her disappearance." Lennox spoke as he leaned closer to the screen, the techy rushed to do as he asked, flicking a few switches before watching as the scene displayed upon the screen sped up, "Stop! Rewind a little bit and pause." Lennox ordered before looking at the screen again.

Lennox blinked at the screen before growling at the image. "Look who decided to show up."

"Major Lennox, you know that man?" the techy asked as he leaned over Lennox's shoulder.

Lennox huffed before reaching into his pocket and drawing out his phone, pressing in the numbers he waited for an answer.

"_Hello Lennox what can I do for you?"_

"General Morshower, he's back and he's got Elise."

Silence gripped the conversation before the general released a sigh.

"_Code word: Amigo Authorisation code: Nminor778, you have the go ahead Lennox, put him in his grave and let him rot there!"_

"Sir, yes Sir" the line fell dead as Lennox drew the phone from his ear.

Turning he walked briskly down the walk way and came to a stop before the Autobot leader, "Optimus, we have a lead, be ready to move out at 0100 hours."

"We will be ready Major Lennox." Turning Optimus gazed at his warriors "Autobots, prepare to move out at 0100 hours."

His only answer was the whirr of transformations and the squealing of tires as they went to prepare themselves.

…..

She shuddered as a light breeze brushed along her naked form.

Red marks snaked up her legs and startling finger prints of blue and purple wrapped around her thighs.

Tears fell slowly down her bleeding cheeks, the stinging pain barley registering in her mind.

Limbs sprawled across the frigid surface of the metal bed. she flinched as a clawed, pail hand dragged slowly up her leg.

"Don't look so broken my angel, I enjoyed myself, I know you did to." His hissing voice broke off into a dark chuckle.

Elise could feel herself slipping, feel the darkness drawing her in.

Have you ever laid there before and just drifted in a pool, feeling the wakes from your gentle movements flutter out from your body, feel that feeling of weightlessness.

Elise felt like that as she drifted into a pool of darkness, a peaceful sorrow weighing deep in her bones.

Her scream echoed loudly in the room as a knife was slowly dragged out of her leg, a pulsing red pain irrupting from her limb.

"You betrayed me my angel. Didn't you?" he spoke before slamming the knife back into her flesh.

A blood curdling scream tore from her throat, its haunting melodies ringing through the Decepticon base as the monster slowly drew the knife back out again. "But my angel, I will forgive you, for you are my angel." His bittersweet smile flashed in the darkness.

"Now rest and I will be here when you awaken." He hissed, stepping forward to place a freezing kiss upon her forhead before vanishing into the shadows.

Elise shuddered, the constant pain drowning her senses. '_I don't want to awaken to your face'_.

…..

Megatron smiled a sickly smile as he gazed down at the monitor before him.

The flickering image of his angel stretch out upon a berth was pleasing to his optics.

"Sleep my angel and when you awaken in your new body, we will destroy the Autobots, together." His dark chuckle filling the security room.

"Lord Megatron, the operation table is set and the operation will begin on your command." Soundwave spoke as he bowed to his leader.

"Very well, let the operation commence."Megatron spoke watching as his soldier nodded and walked from the room, turning his optics upon the sleeping teen he unleashed a toothy grin "Soon my femme, very soon indead."

…..

**Chapter nine :) hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to update as soon as I could, so next chapter will be up soon and lots of stuff soon to be happening to Elise…. Not that I already haven't put her through enough but the climax will be arriving soon so please keep reading and above all enjoy it! Please :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**R & R thanks for reading **

Elise twisted before jolting awake, cool metal lay beneath her, a constant throbbing pain lancing from her leg.

She glanced at the door before struggling to her feet, the burning pain screaming through her body.

Stumbling forward she barely registered that she was naked before she slammed against the door.

The metal slide back as she bolted from the room, an air vent gave way before her as she scaled through the large sloping vent.

Alarms blared to life as she pasted through a flickered red beam, the constant repeating noise echoing through her escape.

Light filtered towards her from a small hole as she pushed her way out.

Blinking in the sudden sunlight her eye sight cleared before she collapsed onto her knees, tears burning her eyes.

Elise sat and sobbed as the sun grew higher in the sky, the alarm blaring from below her long ago fallen silent.

Raising her head she gazed out at the sea as it stretched miles and miles in front of her, she was trapped.

The dull thump of a rising platform sounded from behind her.

"There you are, vial creature!" Claws wrapped around her thin waist and lifted her roughly from the ground.

She refused to blink as she watched the sun disappear from the sky, the light fading as heavy metal doors slammed shut above her.

…

**I know this is short but I really wanted to get a chapter up before I had to starting studying again :( I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up soon, I'm sorry for not updating and I understand if you no longer wish to read my story…:-/**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the next chapter. I was reading the reviews (THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS) and I noticed that you have grasp the wrong idea about the past chapters but I hope this chapter clears a few things up for you :) thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter clears some confusion.**

An echoing scream tore throughout the base as Elise twisted in burning pain. The cool metal table frigid against her pail flesh.

Crimson blood flowed steadily from her back and spread over the metallic surface of the table, dripping silently onto the ground as her tortured cries ripping throughout the creaking base.

"Don't worry pet, your sacrifice will lead to the victory of the Decepticon's!" Megatron's triumphant voice sounded above her cries as he snarled down at her blood stained form as he took a sick pleasure in seeing her beaten, bloody form.

The pain gripped her and dragged her down into a tortured black hole. The world fell silent in a red haze of pain as she fell into the clutches of sleep.

….

A slow beeping drummed loudly in her ears. Fingers stretched out painfully and pushed her trembling form onto her hands and knees.

She cried out as a searing pain tore through her back, her face stained with sparkling tears.

Slipping from the table her feet padded silently across the room, her legs buckled beneath her as Elise collapsed to her hands and knees.

A dull glow on the fair wall drew her attention as she slithered closer to get a better look.

Elise blinked slowly as she stared at the glowing metal ball that jutted out from the back of her neck, it almost resembled a tick as a glowing red light pulsed on and off.

"Brilliant isn't it, it is called a Mind bug, we simply have to position it and little claws extend and connect themselves onto your brain." Megatron's voice screeched out in the darkened room as he stepped forward into the light. "The Mind bug gives us the ability to see what you are seeing and control your every movement, in other words you are the perfect spy. Ow and don't try and rip it out, the removal of the bug has been known to cause death." Megatron snickered evilly as he left the room.

A scream tore from her throat as Elise slumped to the ground, consumed by the darkness.

….

**Another short chapter I'm sorry but I hope this chapter clears a few things up.**

**Elise is Human and will remain human for the duration of this story. The romance will pick up after a series of destructive events enough said.**

**But if you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll answer them the best I can and try not to reveal the story plot :D**

**Thank you all for reading you all are amazing and without you this story would not have survived so all credit goes to my readers!**

**Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Read and Review thanks for reading and I apologise for the wait.**

Billowing, black clouds streamed high into the blue sky, tainting the early morning breeze. Police sirens screamed out as loud echoing explosions blasted buildings sky high.

A small group of children huddled together in the middle of all the madness, tears streaming down their soot covered faces, cries for their mothers echoing from their mouths.

Bricks fell from the structure high above them, large chunks of metal and debris fly straight for the little ones.

Screams were heard as the rubble fell towards them, fear freezing them to the spot.

A large flamed hand swept them from their feet and out of the path of the rubble and deposited them in front of a group of soldiers.

"Soldier, get these sparklings out of here!" Optimus rumbled at one of the men before turning and diving back into the fray.

Elise could be seen standing high above the ground laughing menacingly at the Autobots as they tried to fight back.

"Decepticon's will be the victors of this war Autobots! Save yourselves the trouble and bow before them!" A crazed voiced screamed at the Autobots as they dove for cover from an explosion.

"Elise, sweetspark! Think of your actions, there are innocent people here!" Optimus roared back, a desperate plea echoed in his voice.

His only answer was the explosion of another building and the dull roar of 'all hail Megatron'.

"Optimus! She's being controlled!" Ratchets voice registered over the sounds of gun fire. "The metal object resembles one of those circuit override devices that the decepticon's used earlier on in the war!"

Optimus turned and zoomed in, glaring at the large object sticking from the back of Elise's neck.

"If we can get a hold of her, I can remove it!" Ratchet shouted before ducking a flying car.

Optimus nodded before turning to his soldiers, "Ratchet prepared to extract the mind control bug from Elise, Ironhide, Sideswipe your with me we're taking out the con's, Bumblebee get Elise!" His orders roared out over the battlefield as his men rushed to do as he said.

Turning to face the advancing con's Optimus sighed before sliding his battle mask into place.

"Hurry Bumblebee." He whispered before severing a cons helm from its body.

…

A groan echoed out in the quiet of the med bay as a doctor walked slowly towards Elise's awakening form.

She slowly stretched out her legs before raising her hands to stretch; her eyes wrenched open as her hands refused to move. Panicked eyes looked at the cuffs bounding her hands to the bed.

"So sleeping Beauty decides to awaken at last." An unfamiliar voice echoed in the quiet med bay.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded raw and abused as she swallowed around a lump in her throat.

A sigh was heard before a doctor's face leaned into her line of sight, "How much do you remember?"

The young doctor watched as a look of confusion swept over her face. "I'm sorry am I missing something? Who are you?"

The doctor remained quiet, as he lifted a pad of paper and scribbled down some notes.

"Who am I?"

The dull thump of a pen hitting the ground sounded out before the doctor turned and fled from the room, calls for a ratchet echoing back to her.

'Have I done something wrong?' she wondered as the door slipped closed again.

…Across the base

Lennox sat filling out paper work as the afternoon ticked by, the dull sound of a pen scratching across paper filled the office.

His office door slammed open, giving way to a breathless techy, clutching a crumpled piece of paper.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this!" Lennox sighed at the breathless words before reaching forward and taking the paper.

Reading over the crumpled paper, Lennox growled before jumping to his feet.

"Son of a B-"

"Sir there's more! The secretary of defence is here." The techy uttered before diving from the room.

Lennox growled and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

And as the major hurried away a single piece of paper floated to the ground revealing a satellite photo of a huge decepticon war ship entering earth's atmosphere over 8 hours ago.

**Things are picking up, but at least Elise isn't being mind controlled any more :)**

**Many things going to happen soon, sorry for the long wait but I hope this made up for it.**

**Next update will be soon.**

**Thank you to all my readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**R&R**

"Optimus due to the removal of the bug her brain sustained a lot of damage, her heart stopped three times during its removal and according to Dr Brent she suffered from confusion and panic when she woke up." Ratchet spoke softly in the darkened med-bay, his blue optic dimmed in thought. "Her memories will come back slowly, but we must give her time, amnesia can be healed."

Optimus sighed and glanced at Elise's slumbering form, "Notify me when she awakens from her recharge cycle, I wish to see for myself."

Ratchet nodded before walking over to a computer. Optimus glanced once again at Elise before he walked from the Med-bay.

Walking into the command centre Lennox was bombarded with paperwork and yelling voices.

"Sir, the decepticon ship has been spotted in the pacific, we're waiting for General Morshower's orders." A techy yelled before ducking back to his computer.

"Sir, the secretary of defence is waiting in the debriefing room." Another yelled before disappearing from the room.

Ironhide could be heard grumbling over the yelling voices as he stormed from the room, his cannons whirling into life.

Lennox sighed before straightening his back, "You, I want to hear straight away when the Generals orders come in, and for heavens sack, someone else deal with the secretary, I have bigger stuff to deal with!"

'Yes sirs,' were his only response as he turned to a screen that showed to floating war ship.

"Now that is what I call hell on wheels." Epps whistled before wandering away "You coming Lennox, the Generals on a live feed."

.

.

.

A soft humming was all she heard as she slowly awoken from slumber.

A tray of food lay steaming at the end of her bed as a doctor check her vitals, the mouth-watering scent of food making her stomach growl in hunger.

A soft sigh echoed in the quiet room as she slowly turned her head to face the noise.

A huge robot sat leaning against the wall, its chest rising and falling with each breath. The flaming red and calming blue seemed to tug at her mind, a memory drifting just beyond her reach, but for some reason she felt safe.

"Hi." Her soft voice croaked with the effort it took to speak.

The robot jumped slightly before turning to face her stretched out form.

"Elise, my name is Optimus Prime, I'm your sparkm- I mean friend. Do you remember me?" His voice was like honey, thick and rich as she slowly rose from her bed, reaching for the food.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." Elise watched as his face fell slightly "But for some reason, you make me feel safe." Elise watched as a smile stretch across his face before he abruptly turned away.

"That's good, it means your memories may not be as hard to recover as we thought." Optimus spoke softly as he faced away from her. "Elise, you may not remember what happened but I want to apologise for failing you, I should have been there to protect you." sadness could be heard in his rumbling voice.

Elise sighed before stumbling out of her bed, tripping forward she brushed her hands down what seemed to be his leg, "Optimus, whatever happened, happened. It is in the past now so let's keep moving forward. Ok?" Elise smiled a tiny bit before leaning against his leg. "Besides, you're too cute to stay mad at."

"Optimus, why is my patient out of her bed, when I gave specific orders for her to remain off of her feet!" Elise flinched as a loud voice broke the quiet of the Med-bay.

A sigh was heard before she was plucked from her feet and deposited upon her bed, "Rest Elise, I'll be back to see you soon." Optimus stood and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Elise cried as she watched is retreating form "I, um, I need you to come back, ok? Please, I need you here." She stuttered before hiding herself under the covers.

Optimus stood frozen in the entrance as his spark fluttered wildly in his chest, his spark mate needed him, Elise needed him.

Turning he strode back to the hospital bed and scooped Elise and her covers and pillow off the bed and into his arms. "Then I shall stay."

"Optimus put my patient down, now!" Ratchet bellowed, waving his wrench threateningly.

Optimus slowly looked at the enraged medic before plopping himself upon the ground and cuddling Elise closer to his spark.

Ratchet growled and turned from the pair, muttering to himself about spark mates and mechs.

Elise rapped a cover closer around her figure and snuggled into the warm metal. "Thank you." She whispered before drifting to sleep.

**Chapter thirteen, a little romance there but is Optimus getting too distracted. Wait and see…**

**So any questions just leave a review and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**

**Hope you enjoyed and again sorry for the wait. **


End file.
